Doce uvas, once deseos
by LoverMate
Summary: Había sido obligada a cumplir con lo que en un principio sería una ridícula tradición después de un pésimo año no tenía esperanzas:pedir doce deseos con doce uvas¿Qué sucede cuando la interrumpen?¿Será la interrupción algo mejor que el deseo número 12?


** Doce uvas, once deseos.**

**...**

**¡Feliz 31 de diciembre del 2010! ¡Venga 2011!**

**...**

**Regalito super especial de navidad (si algo retrasado) para: Criistal plateado **

_Te adoro querido cristalito plateado, haha, sabes que no se porque te pusiste así y siguiendo con aquello de proteger tu nombre por aqui seras Criistal plateado... ammm ¿lo repito mucho? si es porque te estoy haciendo propaganda, publicidad, (mensaje subliminal: l e a n l a ) ;) ... hahah no es cierto, sólo quería decirte gracias cariñooo eres de las mejores amigas, gracias por estar ahi y por acompañarme en nuestras locuras :) sobre todo... ¡Gracias por hacerme parecer menos loca! _

_**...**_

_**Doce uvas, once deseos**_

_**Isabella Swan.  
**_

La insistencia en su mirada derrumbó poco a poco cada una de mis defensas, alguien tan galante como él sólo debería de ser interrumpido para alguna clase de descanso eterno. Creía mejor dicho que él debía de permanecer inmutable a cualquier cambio, cualquiera casi como una deidad. Su belleza, su elegancia, su inteligencia, su paciencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus dones, su diplomacia, su capacidad de dar cariño, la manera benevolente en la que te protege, y ser simplemente el amor de mi vida ya era demasiado para agradecerle.

Por la última de las doce razones mi voluntad flaqueaba a revelarle lo que no quería. Era una bobería de niña de seis y aún así a él le interesaba. De hecho era un bobería de una niña de seis que decidí hacer hacia exactamente un año en poco tiempo.

–Bien –acepté finalmente tras la última mirada de esmeralda que derritió la poca cordura con la que luchaba.

_**(N/A: A partir de aquí lo que esté en cursiva es cuando Bella comienza a relatar, lo que esta normal es el relato y en negrita las interrupciones de lo que está pasando cuando se lo cuenta a Edward) **_

_Todo empezó tal como sabes hace un año, el 31 de diciembre del 2009…_

Alice y yo hacíamos las compras navideñas. Teníamos una día de estancia en Forks, estábamos dolidas de la vida por que el veinticuatro hubiéramos estado solas **–levantó una ceja divertido y rodeé los ojos–** en nuestros departamentos con una única copa de vino y el maratón de _Lisa y Jerry__**(1) **__especial navideño. _Ese mismo veinticuatro nos hablamos por teléfono y quedamos en pasar año nuevo con Charlie. Mi padre no se rehusó y casi admite que también se sentía muy solo, pero fue hasta el 31 que todo empezó.

Rosalie, nuestra rubia mejor amiga que tú conoces…

– **¿La novia de Emmett? **

– **Así es, ella –me proponía continuar pero realmente Edward quería saber todos los detalles. **

–**Pero tú ya conocías a Emmett –recalcó conjeturando–, y Rosalie era tu mejor amiga –sus ojos se perdieron en su copa y me miró con la confusión de un niño pequeño–. ¿Cómo el Emmett y la Rosalie que yo conozco podrían estar lejos conociéndose? **

**Sonreí cálida y amando cada gesto fruncido que él no lograba entender. Ponía tanto empeño en entender mi vida y eso sólo me hacia amarlo más. **

–**Edward, los Emmett y Rosalie que tú conoces ahora son muy distintos, hace un año no toleraban ni verse…**

– **¿Fue tu deseo que se llevaran bien? –preguntó inocente y con aquella sonrisa que me daba cada vez que yo le daba ternura y orgullo. **

**Mi respiración y mi vino se atascaron en mi garganta. Había prometido contarle toda la verdad… a su tiempo. **

"_Deseo que Rosalie joda al cabrón hijo de puta que la engañó y se enganche con un tío más bueno". _

–**Deseé algo parecido, Eddy –contesté divertida. **

**Él reaccionó a su apodo odiado y arrugó la nariz bebiendo rápidamente un trago de vino, sólo yo podía decirle así pero tampoco le gustaba y hacía lo posible por no contestar cuando lo hacía. Sonreí aún más viéndolo de rejo en lo que simulaba perderme en la vista que nuestro balcón ofrecía. **

– **¿Me dejarás contar mi historia ya? **

–**No me recuerdes por qué te detuve –sonrío ampliamente y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos sobre el barandal dedicándome toda su atención. **

"_Bella, que él este dándote toda su atención te haga sentir más nerviosa que el auditorio de todo el campus de Cornell con aquellos estúpidos universitarios haciendo burlas a la nerd que daría su primer discurso –osase yo–… ya era mucho decir" "Pero lo amas, lo amas y amas todo lo que venga de él… incluso que te ponga tan nerviosa como los mil demonios"._

Y continuo **–continuó sonriendo, esperando por más de mis ataques de shock mental–. **Rosalie llegó llorando diciendo que había planeado una sorpresa especial para Michael, se había vestido de una sexy ayudante de santa y escondido en su departamento. Michael había dicho estar agotado de trabajo por lo que a ella le sorprendió cuando llegó a las tres de la tarde, él le había dicho que no pasaría la navidad con ella porque su jefe lo había obligado a hacer guardia hasta la madrugada… Michael entró por la puerta con cuatro mujeres de disfraz barato que le hacían '_favores' _**–Edward reflejó furia por un momento, mirando como aquello también me había afectado a mí. Habíamos jurado jamás contarlo para no recordarlo ni propagarlo pero decírselo a él era lo mismo a que sólo yo lo supiera y no porque fuera a planear matarlo esta noche, sino porque él era parte de mí ahora y tanto yo abriría cada parte de mi para él como él ya lo había hecho sin ataduras. Relajó su mandíbula cuando estuve dispuesta a continuar–. **Finalmente Rosalie apareció en Forks con potes de helado y el maratón de _Lisa y Jerry próspero año nuevo. _

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo las compras de una pizza congelada para pasar año nuevo en el negocio de la señora McCarthy cuando Alice vio según ella hasta con rayos de luz iluminándolo un frondoso racimo de uvas, no dudó en comprarlas y bueno, esa noche cenamos con papá dando gracias por el año y todo eso hasta que nos cansamos de la farsa y subimos a dormir un poco del el ajetreado día.

Fue cuando Alice sacó el racimo de uvas, Rosalie y yo la miramos cansadas. Las tres deberíamos de estar sin esperanza de nada, no querían darnos trabajo por ser jóvenes, los hombres eran un asco y la suerte no parecía estar de nuestro lado. Sin embargo, Alice tenía que tener siempre esa sonrisa de drogadicta y convencernos de toda bobería moviendo sus bracitos a la cintura y atacándonos con su azabache mirada obligatoria.

Ahí nos veías, a Alice, a Rosalie y a mí arriba de mi techo entre las tejas con una gruesa frazada y un bol lleno de uvas.

"_Cuando estemos a doce segundos, en las doce campanadas, empezaremos a comernos las uvas… ¡Una por cada campanada, una por cada mes! Agradeciendo el mes viejo y deseando el nuevo."_

Su entusiasmo nos contagió, Rose y yo nos giramos a ver y sonreímos encogiéndonos de hombros. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Yo había perdido empleo, novio, casa y pensión de mi madre; ella algo parecido, Alice casi lo mismo. Rosalie se levantó para atender su teléfono por un momento, Alice y yo desde arriba vimos algo que llamó nuestra atención.

Un auto, un Jeep que yo bien conocía se estacionó por delante de mi casa.

"¡Hey, Bella! Se te olvido un pote de helado de vainilla en la tienda de mi madre" Gritó Emmett desde afuera hacia mi puerta al ver todo apagado.

Sonreí en la penumbra y me asomé, había extrañado a mi oso amigo de la infancia que se había ido a trabajar fuera. Aunque en la despedida hubiera aventado la sopa de pollo a Alice y contagiado su resfriado a Rosalie.

"Hey, Emm, estoy por aquí" asomó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego la alzó para verme bien.

"Bells, tú y las alturas no funcionan bien juntas" rodeé los ojos. "Como sea, tal vez ustedes chicas, desde allá arriba puedan ver a mi madre" señaló a lo lejos "este año ha insistido con quemar fuegos artificiales a partir de las doce campanadas".

"¡Eso nos avisara cuando y será más dramático el asunto!" celebró Alice con algunos saltitos que Rosalie llegando vio con desagrado. Las cosas no irían nada bien.

Puse los ojos en blanco estando dispuesta a decirle a Emmett que subiera cuando el primer fuego artificial estalló en el cielo. Alice aplaudió y con un _"rápido chicas" _nos metió una uva a cada una en la boca

Rose y yo empezamos a masticar, pronto cada una se ocupó de sus propios deseos.

– **¿Rose y Alice también pidieron sus deseos? **

**Edward tenía meritos por no haberme interrumpido hasta ese momento, así que asentí con una sonrisa. **

– **Ha pasado un año desde eso, amor mío –recalcó con su dedo índice en alto, prosiguió en acercarse y tomarme por la cintura–. ¿Me contarás como te resultó cada deseo? –Negué con la cabeza, y él optó por segunda técnica; besarme cómo solo él sabe. **

**Entre los roces de nuestros labios y las caricias se me fue el aire, separé mi rostro un poco sintiendo mis piernas temblar y preguntándome como aún él podía causar eso. También lo notaba, sonrío en mi mejilla antes de besarla reiteradas veces. **

–**Te amo –pronunció con aquel terciopelo de voz que escuché desde la primera vez–. Pero, por favor continúa tu historia. **

**Un poco mareada aún continué en el intento de recordar que rayos había dicho antes de que este hombre me besara. **

_Como decía, pedí mi primer deseo…_

"_Que Charlie no me deje pronto y que encuentre alguien con quien compartir la vida"_

–**Eso es un deseo doble –apuntó divertido. **

–**Edward Cullen, deja de interrumpirme. **

–**Lo siento, cariño pero ¿cómo te resultó? Estoy seguro que un deseo doble es trampa.**

–**Te diré mis deseos y luego mis resultados, ¿vale? **

–**Vale.**

'_Segundo' Alice dijo. _

"_Que Rosalie, Alice y yo estemos juntas por mucho más tiempo hasta que estemos con canas y platicando con decepción las desventajas de la senectud en pareja"_

'_Tercero' –Rose vio a Alice y se encogió de hombros sin hacerle caso de lo que le pedía anunciar. _

"_Que muchas vergüenzas –como dejar olvidada en una radiodifusora aquella tanga roja que Alice me obligó a comprar y después ser mencionada para recogerla– no pasen este año"_

'_Cuarto' –con desganó accedí a pronunciar el numero de la uva._

"_Que tipos como Jacob Black –estúpidos morenos bonita cara lámeme el culo– no vuelvan a meterse en mi vida"_

'_Quinto' –Alice aplaudía mientras lo decía con cantito en su voz._

"_Encontrar trabajo y restregarle eso en la cara de mi jefe 'señoritas como tú solo sirven para dos cosas: verlas y hacer favores' "_

'_Sexto' –gritó Rose._

"_Que Rosalie joda al cabrón hijo de puta que la engañó y se enganche con un tío más bueno"_

'_Septimo' –Tenía que admitirlo, estar deseando con la esperanza de que se cumpliera era divertido. _

"_No ser comprometida como fracaso anual 2010"_

'_Octavo'–Alice nos animaba bailoteando con la uva antes de metérsela a la boca y gritar numero entre masticadas. _

"_Tener menos de diez accidentes"_

'_Noveno' –Rosalie estaba feliz. _

"_Que Alice reduzca sus regalos, que todos reduzcan sus regalos"_

'_Decimo' –grité dejándome llevar por el momento ya con entusiasmo sumando una sonrisa._

"_Aprender a bailar, o simularlo"_

'_Decimo primero' –gritó Alice._

"_Que Rosalie y Alice encuentren a su otra mitad, aquella naranja de color morado con sabor a fresa única que debe de haber para cada una"_

"_Que yo encuen…_

Había estado tan entusiasmada con todo que no esperé a que Rose dijera _'decimo segundo' _y me encontraba metiendo la uva a mi boca. Distraída no me fijé porque Rosalie no había dicho nada, porque ahora ella avanzaba hacia mí casi con fiereza.

"¿Es Emmett Cullen, el mismo Emmett Cullen?"

Eso fue lo que escuche por un momento, lo último que vi fue Emmett agitando su brazo señalándome la teja mal puesta, después me atragante con la uva, caí para atrás y la teja mal puesta deslizó mi cuerpo a la inevitable caída.

**Edward arrugó el ceño intentando ocultar la risa que aquello le causaba, si él hubiera estado tal vez no le gustaría recordarlo, pero claro, él vino después. **

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Emmett gritando que traía un caso urgente en el hospital y que era amigo de un tal… Edward Cullen **–Edward sonrío al darse por aludido y puso sus dos manos en frente de mi con diversión y su sonrisa torcida que sabía me haría más que callar; hiperventilar. **

_**(N/A: Aquí ya todo lo que está normal son diálogos y narración de Bella). **_

–¿Puedo continuar yo entonces?

Asentí divertida por el brillo que sus ojos adquirieron.

–Fue entonces cuando hacía la ronda nocturna, paseando entre las miradas reprobatorias de los residentes por haberme quedado pudiendo irme.

–Siempre has sido adicto al trabajo.

Levantó una ceja, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su pecho amoldando nuestros cuerpos en un cálido abrazo que ya me hacía algo de falta. Tuve un escalofrío tanto como por el frío como por cuando susurró _"ahora soy adicto a alguien más". _

Me cargó con cuidado, arrastrando nuestras copas que habíamos dejado a un lado. Cerró la puerta del balcón con el pie y me dejó sobre el taburete de la cocina.

–Quería pasar las doce campanadas en el balcón –me quejé.

Negó con la cabeza en posición debatible abriendo el frigorífico.

–No tendrás otro resfriado que te deje en cama, menos ahora.

Rodeé los ojos aunque adorara su actitud tan protectora.

–Finalmente –habló cuando dejo enfrente de mí un bol lleno de uvas con diversión–. Cuéntame cómo resultaron tus doce deseos.

Sonreí fijándome en las uvas y tomando una para jugar con ella entre mis manos. De reojo me fije en el reloj, siendo las once y media tendría tiempo.

–Mi primer deseo fue _"Que Charlie no me deje pronto y que encuentre alguien con quien compartir la vida" _y en mayo en la fiesta de los Quileutes conoció a Sue quien le ha dado vida en todo y ahora siento que él es alguien que me acompañara mucho más y estará feliz de hacerlo.

»Mi segundo deseo fue porque Alice y Rose estuvieran siempre conmigo, estoy segura que nos queremos lo suficiente para no alejarnos, además, ahora podemos decidir qué será de nosotras y eso es estar juntas.

»El tercero fue para que no pasara demasiadas vergüenzas como la de mi prenda interior y… –señalé su divertido rostro con el dedo–, tener a alguien que me distrae lo suficiente de tener la preocupación de ser la torpe Bella Swan ha hecho que las vergüenzas de este año disminuyan notablemente.

»El cuarto deseo fue no volver a estar con alguien tan grotesco como mi novio anterior –la mandíbula de Edward se tensó y recordé la vez que Jacob fue a buscarme para jugar un poco más conmigo y como mi novio me defendió tan olímpicamente–, eso, dalo por cumplido –sonreí.

»Quinto pedí encontrar un trabajo y desde que cada uno de nosotros ha decidido probar suerte en la gran manzana todo me ha salido estupendo –sonreí a mi trofeo de cristal en la mesita de noche.

»El deseo seis se trató de Rosalie encontrando un tío más bueno y… –deje de hablar cuando levantó una ceja suspicaz–, Edward tú estás más bueno que Emmett para mí… pero Emmett definitivamente le gana a Michael.

»El número siete fue para Cindy Wetpants que se ganó el trofeo de fracaso del año por el nombre al que se cambió cuando estuvo ebria…

»Como ocho tuve en definitivo menos de diez accidentes, aunque he visitado el hospital muy seguido –apunté con diversión–, hay cierto Dr. Sexy al que me gusta ver trabajar.

Sonrío torcidamente acariciando mi mejilla con cuidado.

»El deseo nueve fue cumplido, Alice ha tenido más trabajo, más deberes, más todo y yo me he encontrado menos deprimida… Alice y todos los demás a menudo saben que no es necesario alegrarme con objetos o ropa costosa.

Rodó los ojos como reacción besando mi cabeza con dulzura, Edward estaba tranquilo y feliz. De eso podía darme cuenta aunque por la manera tan repentina y la ansiedad de demostrarme su cariño estaba empezando a pensar que se encontraba algo nervioso. Continué concluyendo que estaba siendo algo paranoica.

»El número diez fue acerca de aprender a bailar y recuerdo que… –sentí mis mejilla arder un poco y Edward tuvo curiosidad ante ello–. La noche que –balbuceé–, la noche que me mude aquí fue la primera vez que he bailado sin pisarte –sonreí.

Asintió entendiendo parte de mi sonrojo.

–Esa noche fue lugar de muchas primeras veces –comprendió con una ladina y divertida sonrisa que hizo a mi cuello hervir–. Adoro tu color tomatito –me molestó pasando su mano una y otra vez desde mis mejillas hasta mi cuello.

–Y bueno el deseo once –intenté regresar a la normalidad por más débil que mi voz sonara sin dejar de sonreírle–, pedí por Rose y Alice, que encuentren a quien les hacía falta y en enero Rosalie comenzó una relación con Emmett y en abril cuando Alice fue contratada quedó irremediablemente enamorada de su jefe, igual Jasper la ha amado desde entonces.

Asintió al terminar su vino, tranquilo continuó mirando de aquella forma tan directa e intensa, queriendo derribar cada defensa que mi mente pudiera construir y así leerme completamente. Seguía sin entenderlo, ¿qué duda podría tener Edward en este momento?

– ¿Pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño en el intento de ocultar una sonrisa. Me recordó a las viejas videocintas de Esme donde Edward a sus seis años había hecho alguna travesura.

–Edward Anthony Masen Culle…

Me calló con un beso rápido, metiendo una uva en mi boca después sin dejar de sonreír.

–Está siendo algo paranoica señorita Swan, debería ocupar esa energía y pensar cuáles serán sus doce deseos.

Rodé los ojos.

–No pienso hacerlo de nuevo, ya te he dicho que fue por haber sido un pésimo año la manera de animarnos, además Edward, tengo todo lo que podría desear –sonreí satisfecha–, te tengo a ti.

–Por siempre –finalizó–, y bueno, ahora somos uno, ¿no Bella Swan? –Preguntó con la misma formalidad que un maestro; asentí de la misma manera que una alumna–. Entonces –levantó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos a la altura de nuestros rostros–, se vale pedir doce deseos para los dos, seremos una pareja que pide doce deseos para el año que viene, teóricamente estamos dando inicio y aceptación a ser uno.

Reí sin entenderlo.

– ¡Edward!

Río entre dientes aceptando que no había entendido–; sólo ayúdame a pedir mis doce deseos Isabella.

Hizo aquellos ojos que solo Alice podría haberle enseñado. Asentí aún sin entenderlo pero él ya sabría que de cualquier manera estaría aceptando.

Viendo el reloj nos quedaba aún algo de tiempo.

–No me has dicho cual era tu deseo doce –recordó.

–No lo pedí, estaba ocupada cayendo del techo de mi casa.

Intentó no reír de nuevo asintiendo rápidamente y sirviéndonos más vino a ambos.

–Aunque –continué después jugando con mi copa–, el que sería deseo doce también se ha cumplido.

Se levantó de su silla, sabiendo que ya faltaba poco estuvo a mi lado.

– ¿Qué pediste?

No se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que podía estar mientras él estaba demasiado entusiasmado en acomodar las doce uvas por fila y nervioso jugaba con los márgenes de su camisa.

–A ti –murmuré.

Levantó la vista con una sonrisa torcida, se acercó un poco para abrazarme y besarme con tranquilidad, rozando dulcemente sus labios húmedos y ansiosos. Necesitaba esta noche decirle que le amaba, a gritos por más que él ya tuviera aquel conocimiento.

–Pedí conocer al hombre que me cambiaría la vida –musité a distancia de sus labios. Sonrío besando mis mejillas y asintiendo.

–Gracias por pedirlo Bella, gracias por pedir esto por ambos.

Compartimos una mirada que difícilmente podría describir, lo sentía tan privada y demasiado fuerte para que algo pudiera interrumpirla. Sentía que Edward en este momento podría ver cada parte de mi alma, o como pudiera llamarse a aquello que nadie más podría ver, que no pertenecía a mis huesos, piel o cerebro. Él leía mi esencia y yo la suya. E increíblemente ambos nos observábamos con la misma devoción, agradeciendo lo que estaba entre nuestros brazos, amando lo que teníamos. Éramos nuestros premios, habíamos llegado a la meta de la vida sin haber llegado al final, y habíamos recogido el primer lugar.

Lo que compartíamos era tan fuerte que un pequeño pitido estuvo molestando hasta que Edward pareció regresar a la realidad y me dio un besó cortó y suave antes de ofrecerme la primera uva.

–Pide el primer deseo de ambos –ofreció con la uva.

La tomé entre mis manos, siendo consciente que no se escuchaba ninguna campanada aún.

_**(N/A: sólo en el párrafo que viene será como narrador omnisciente revelando lo que pidió cada uno, y lo hice así porque quise desvelar sus deseos; tratándose de año nuevo :D )**_

Tomé la uva y cerré mis ojos antes de masticarla_ (salud)_. Apenas los abrí vi a Edward tomando una y con sus fieles y tan excitantes movimientos comiendo la segunda uva _(hacer lo correcto para ella siempre)_. Di inició a un tercera _(hacer el mismo bien que él me hace) _y él a la cuarta _(amarla como ella lo merece)_, así la quinta _(no dañarlo)_ yo y él la sexta _(no dañarla)_, yo novena _(te amo Edward Cullen)_ y él décima _(te amo Isabella Swan)_, yo décima primera _(deseo que esto duré por siempre)_ y entonces tomó la uva número doce no masticándola al instante como las anteriores, tomó mis manos.

– ¿Podrías pedir el deseo doce?

Divertida por lo introvertido que se volvía su plan me di cuenta que solo él podría entender cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Acepté asintiendo, queriendo tomar la uva número doce que él jugaba entre sus dedos. Edward se encontraba realmente nervioso y eso me mantuvo distraída fue entonces cuando las doce campanadas comenzaron a sonar poniendo en evidencia el extraño error que cometió mi novio. Y con el primer tintineó que avisaba el comienzo de la cuenta regresiva. Doce… y Edward colocó en mi mano lo que debía ser la uva, conmocionada por lo extraño que resultaba, ya habíamos masticado once uvas, ya habíamos pedido once deseos y ahora en el doce… Ahora en el doce me daba cuenta que Edward no había cometido un error. Todo estaba calculado.

El objeto en mi mano no era una uva, tal vez de la misma longitud pero su brillo casi cegador y el significado de un compromiso eterno era más que una débil y alocada tradición de esperanza para un próximo próspero año. El anillo de compromiso entre mis dedos que causa que el aire se atascara en mis pulmones y mis ojos se humedecieran no era una uva.

Edward comenzó a hablar a una velocidad impresionante que si no le amara tanto como para acostumbrarme a cualquier modo de su voz no podría haber entendido.

_«Campanada once»_

–Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte por siempre…

_«Campanada diez»_

…dedicarte cada día de la miserable existencia de Edward Cullen…

_«Campanada nueve»_

…porque mi existencia sin ti es miserable…

_«Campanada ocho»_

…porque desde que te vi te pertenezco…

_«Campanada siete»_

…porque quiero que seamos uno oficialmente…

_«Campanada seis»_

…porque… diablos, Bella Cullen es el mejor nombre que jamás he escuchado…

_«Campanada cinco»_

…porque te amo…

_«Campanada cuatro»_

…porque no habrá día que no viva para ti y por ti…

_«Campanada tres»_

…Bella, tu eres mi deseo número uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez , once y mil veces doce…

_«Campanada dos»_

…y no estaré tranquilo ni un solo segundo más si no lo digo…

_«Última campanada»_

…_¿Bella Swan te casarías conmigo? _

Se las había ingeniado para que como en cualquier fantasía después de semejante propuesta apareciera por detrás los fuegos artificiales que a diferencia de lo que cualquier mujer planea eran anunciando un año nuevo. Tomó el anillo de mis dedos y después de hacer una terrible lucha con mi cuerpo grité el _"¡sí!" _que pareció más un grito desesperado antes de que él se arrodillara y me colocará el anillo. Los fuegos artificiales de afuera siguieron en su lucha, el próximo año había comenzado y sólo había algo que nos faltaba decir entre la desesperación de nuestros labios y respiraciones pausadas…

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_

* * *

**Ya dije todo lo que debía, realmente es un regalo por estas fechas así que simplemente espero que te haya gustado :) **  
_


End file.
